


Vicissitude

by ghislain



Series: Mind's Eye Theatre [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little gore, Body Horror, But don't expect much romance at all, It's mostly kiho, Loosely based on Vampire: The Masquerade, M/M, Mental instability mentioned, Other, Showhyuk are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghislain/pseuds/ghislain
Summary: The sewer-dwelling vampires have disappeared, and it’s Hoseok’s duty to find the fleshcrafter Fiend who might be behind it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Vampire: The Masquerade, a tabletop rpg game. I tried to make it as easy to understand as I possibly could but if something makes no sense let me know. You can also google most of the terms used for more thorough definitions.  
> Also, this is an experiment. I tried an entirely different writing style and I don't know how it will go. It's a little bit graphic, not exactly violent but gory, and if you need anything else tagged, message me. I will add it.

Hoseok’s biggest flaw is probably that he has no fear.  
Other than that, he’s got his shit pretty much together, he thinks, now that he’s been around for a while. He’s been a vampire for a little bit over a decade and, even though he can still be considered a neonate, he has accomplished more than several of those with centuries of seniority over him.  
It wasn’t easy, but he’s special. Most newly turned vampires have at least some previous experience, having been trained as _ghouls_ for a while before the Embrace. There are rules to be followed and permissions to be granted before a new cainite can be brought into existence, but he is an exception. His own Sire had explained nothing, drained him completely of life before pouring a whole new one into his body, and then got himself executed for his blunder shortly afterwards. Therefore, no one was able to tell him why he was chosen. Why he had to die, and then come back once more, like this. He will, most likely, never know.  
But it probably has something to do with _his flaw_ , he thinks, once again.  
It might also be the reason why one of the higher-ups has _kindly_ asked Hoseok to run a little errand for them, in exchange for some motivating rewards. Surprisingly, he’s interested; when he hears something about strange occurrences taking place down at the city’s main sewer system.  
Several human workers have gone missing, but the authorities don’t even know where to start looking. There are no leads, and so far, not even a dead body has turned up. A massive malfunction in one of the largest power consoles, located in the lower levels – the ‘warrens’, as the municipal workers call them- is keeping the search parties from entering the premises because of safety risks. All around, it’s a big mess, but up to this point, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Power outages and accidents happen a lot, and no vampire would be bothered by a couple missing human lives.  
The catch is, there are important Kindred living down under the sewer system, below the warren levels, and no one has heard of them for a while, either. These vampires are in charge of providing the higher-ups with important information and maintaining the Kindred equivalent of a deep web, but at the moment, even their network seems to be down. There is no way to contact them, whatsoever, and some very influential elders are becoming restless. Their business deals might fall apart unless the net is back up and running sooner rather than later.  
Normally, Hoseok doesn’t bother with the higher-ups and their little tantrums. In this regard, vampiric society is not that refreshing, really. It’s mostly very political, full of tensions and rules so strict, one would think it’s the nineteenth century all over again.  
Vampires do not age, heal quickly, and have supernatural abilities, but they are most definitely not immortal: outnumbered by humans, whose weapons of mass destruction are strong enough to wipe them out, they are forced to keep their entire existence a secret. This leads to very uncomfortable disputes for territorial power and ownership, but it’s mostly kept between those of earlier generations and those who actually give a damn about hierarchy. Others, like Hoseok, are only interested in protecting their own small turfs, and leading a solitary but fulfilling unlife.  
After all, vampires are the real owners of the world; all they have to do is keep quiet about it. With endless time and their unique skills, there’s little they cannot obtain. Because of this, indiscretions are never forgiven, and those who expose themselves carelessly are quickly terminated.  
That’s Hoseok’s job right now. _To protect the Masquerade_ , as the elders like to call it, even though the term is considered old-fashioned and, quite frankly, a little overdramatic. Still, there’s some poetry to it, he guesses, and also, a clear necessity. What’s going on in the sewers has ‘vampire handiwork’ written all over it, and he should investigate before it becomes even more suspicious than it already is. That, he cannot allow.  
He doesn’t mind doing it. He’s a strong one, both feared and admired by elders and fledglings alike. When he was still a newborn (disoriented and ignorant - _vulnerable_ , without a Sire), he had no other choice but to learn things the hard, fast way. What being a vampire truly meant, what his powers actually were, and how they differed from everyone else. Back then, older vampires sneered at him when they saw him come, called him a _pawn of the Prince,_ or a puppet _._ Those people had ended up having to choke on their own words when he rose above the corruption in Seoul, right before a new order was established.  
But he likes to keep a low profile, and never speaks of those days. That way, he is able to choose his own battles, just like right now.

Sewer vampires, colloquially known as Rats, all belong to the same bloodline. There are several strains of the vampiric curse, each one of them unique, connecting vampires to the direct descendants of Caine – the Antediluvians. The Nosferatu strain is one of the most isolating ones, because those affected are, to put it plainly, hideously deformed. And not the kind of deformed that can be explained or excused by medicine or disease. All of them become monstruous when they turn; something out of a nightmare.  
Rats are not fit to wander the human world, lest they violate the Masquerade, unable to conceal their true beastly nature; so they have adapted to the underground, and throughout the eras, have become the information dealers of the underworld. Only the best of the best are chosen to join their ranks, and they rarely Embrace new additions unless an exceptional prodigy appears. The Seoul Nosferatu are, for the most part, intellectuals and hackers. Hoseok has worked with them once or twice, helping them set up servers in various commercial areas of the city, because it’s always advantageous to have a Rat ally indebted to you. Plus, the experience is helpful.  
Hoseok is always interested in level-ups.  
He’s not worried about the Nosferatu though, at least not at the moment. They’ve most likely gone dark because of the exposure, but there’s definitely something else there. According to a tip the elders slipped him, it seems like the problem originated from the building he’s currently sizing up, somewhere within one of the most luxurious and quiet districts of the outskirts.  
It’s a nameless residence, a luxurious-looking one at that, but he can sense it. There’s something ominous here, and Hoseok can tell, right away, that this is a Sabbat dwelling.  
The Sabbat are, essentially, a sect of undead who do not agree with the Masquerade. They fervently believe in strange myths that Hoseok’s not entirely familiar with, but have something to do with the second coming of the Dark Father, Caine. They insist that Kindred should own the world, dominate over humanity and other ridiculous concepts like that. Usually, they’re nothing but annoying mindless fanatics, but if one of them is responsible for the sewer mess, Hoseok knows better than to be careless about his approach.  
It could be a Fiend. And he’s not stupid enough to mess with a fleshcrafter.

He enters the building carefully, dexterously – no banging doors, no sloppy footsteps, silver hair and paper-white skin all hidden under dark layers of clothing. He cannot Obfuscate and become one with shadows like other Kindred can, but he’s mastered the art of sneaking in silence, and it’s almost as good as magic.  
The upper floors are deserted, but there’s a pungent smell of rotting blood that persists even within the rooms that look like they’ve never been stepped on before. By now, he thinks he knows where to go, but he needs to check every nook and cranny first. Kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, all of them look unused, and _really_ stink. Yet, Hoseok cannot stop breathing in, because all his senses need to be on alert for this. There’s the distinct sound of creatures lurking around, normally impossible to perceive, but subtly obvious to him.  
He’s only met one Fiend in his unlife, and it was the only occasion where he experienced real danger, for the first and last time. He doesn’t want this to be a second. So he moves cautiously, pressing a careful cheek to the floor, and listens.

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch._ Little growls, like hungry, rabid dogs, fighting over a naked bone. Scratching, snarling, gurgling. There’s _hundreds_ of them. He can tell, when he concentrates even more. They walk on hands, human hands, dragging elbows while they choke on their own tongues. Dragging, scratching, growling. A couple of them are really fighting each other it seems, sinking teeth into flesh. Human teeth, not fangs, not like the ones he has. The bites are blunt. Flesh tears from a crawling hand, but it’s arduous.  
Hoseok is disgusted. There’s no doubt now, of who’s responsible for all this. He knows exactly what is happening, although he can’t see it directly, and it infuriates him.  
But just as soon as the feeling invades him, he can sense a presence with him in the room, too, and stands up fast, tense like a bowstring.

‘What’s the matter, little darling? Did you find something scary?’ A melodious voice asks, followed by an airy laugh that floats up from the dark.

Hoseok snaps into place, all muscles taut, eyes now focused on the small figure that has materialized out of thin air – or so it seems, at first, until he takes a good look – a real good look at what’s in front of him.  
If he was physically able to, he would vomit.  
The pristine walls he’d inspected before are now open, but it’s a grotesque show and he just cannot believe he did not realize _they were made of flesh_ , real flesh, probably still alive and sentient, because that’s what Fiends do, and it’s unbearable to see. The wallpaper he had touched moments ago is _skin_ , with veins contorting around tendons and bones that form a doorframe from hell. The blood pouring out of the little crevices, like pustules, is the blood he’s been smelling all along – straight from within the walls made of _people_.  
And then, there’s that laugh again, sweet, almost endeared. Like an adult who doesn’t understand why a child scrunches up their nose at the peas on their plate.

‘Darling, stop making such a face, oh, my! It doesn’t _suit_ you!’

The vampire waves a hand, stepping closer, showing no hostility at all. Hoseok has only ever met one Fiend in his life, and they certainly didn’t look nor behave anything like this.  
The one standing before him appears… normal. Human-like, but not quite. Beautiful, certainly, in a way not even he, himself, could ever be.  
This Fiend’s pale like the dead, all high cheekbones and a little blue around the temples, with sharp eyes and a long, tall nose hovering over thin lips that spread in the most charming smile Hoseok has ever seen – despite the circumstances. The hair, a gracious shade of pastel bubblegum-pink makes it stand out like a sore thumb in such a horrendous context. It looks like a ‘he’, too, although Hoseok wouldn’t risk it.  
Fiends, or fleshcrafting Kindred, belong to a strain of the curse known as ‘Tzimisce’, notorious for their eagerness to leave behind all traces of the human condition. These vampires usually manipulate their own forms until they become sexless aliens with no sense of empathy towards others, which allows them to perform grotesque and torturous experiments on the bodies of humans and non-humans alike. Their flesh-shaping magic is one of the very few disciplines that can actually incapacitate other Kindred, should they fall, paralyzed, under their restless hands.  
Hoseok knows this well. The strange way the ribs on his left side are bent inwards further than they should is a clear reminder.  
Thinking of it, he doesn’t back down, face hardening when the stunning vampire stops right in front of his face, inspecting him with a smile. His small frame is wrapped in a flowing, dark shirt and elegant, tight-fitting pants. He looks unarmed, and not defensive in the least. Rather, his demeanor shows curiosity and a spiked interest for Hoseok.

‘Don’t be so tense, I won’t hurt you! I’m actually glad you came, see?’ The Fiend encourages him, taking both hands to his own chest, welcoming.  
Upon closer inspection, there are obvious traces of flesh shaping magic on his visage. The features are too perfect, too symmetrical, skin stretched tight and poreless with no hints of imperfections. Such beauty does not belong in nature, Hoseok thinks. No one is born like this, and not even the most beautiful strain of Kindred, known for their seduction and charm, could possibly compete.  
The vampire seems to understand the machinations within Hoseok’s mind, and his expression warms. ‘Don’t be so silent, darling, it’s not polite. If something about my presence is disturbing you, please, by all means, go ahead and say it’, he pushes in a velvety tone. ‘I’m Kihyun. What’s your name?’  
There is nothing indicating an imminent feud, but Hoseok can’t bring himself to relax. He, himself, is indeed armed, blades and bullets conspicuously hidden under his layers. He’s come prepared, and Kihyun can surely tell.  
So, he sighs, and stands up straighter, less _en garde_. Might as well be straightforward about it all, and see where it gets him.  
‘Name’s Hoseok’, he answers finally, noticing now that the monstrous door has discreetly disappeared, leaving behind a pinkish grey stretch of material he doesn’t want to think about anymore. ‘There’s been a report about this place, and it’s my job to come and check.’ He points to the floor with his chin, indicating the blood-curdling noises from down below and looking at Kihyun straight in the eye. ‘The missing employees, I presume. You must know that this is unacceptable.’  
‘Ah, that’, Kihyun grins, catlike, eyes sparkling. ‘Would you like to meet them, Hoseok-ssi? I’m afraid they cannot answer any questions, but if you need a body count, I think it might help?’  
The vampire laughs, tilting his head back a little. Hoseok wants to believe him insane, but he knows Kihyun is perfectly aware of his actions. Probably anticipated all this, too, judging by the lax reactions and almost enthused attitude. He’s having fun, the fucker.  
That’s what angers Hoseok the most.  
‘I don’t know how you’re going to manage it’, he starts, gritting teeth. ‘But I need these people back to their original shapes, at least. Make it look like an accident if you wish, but this little experiment of yours has gone sour.’ A serious warning is all he’s decided to bargain for now. Kihyun doesn’t seem intimidated in the least, still smiling. ‘There are friends of mine living in the sewers and I need their servers back up and running. So make it fast.’  
He knows he can be intimidating. Hoseok belongs to a specific strain, too, just like everyone else, but what makes him unique is his ability to push boundaries. Most vampires are stereotypical, easy to predict and powerful, but always the same. And it stresses him out that he can tell, because of this nightmare house, what Kihyun is – yet he doesn’t fit his predictions at all.  
‘Well, aren’t you a little too feisty, darling?’ the Fiend taunts, making a face that barely disturbs his features at all. ‘I think you need to settle down, _Hoseok_.’ There’s an edge to Kihyun’s voice that wasn’t there a moment ago, and the creatures roaming the cellars begin to stir. ‘If there’s a favor you need to ask from me, I’ll be glad to be of help. But this is my haven, and you’re nothing but a filthy little intruder. Mind the tone.’  
Kihyun’s fingers curl up in strange ways, Hoseok notices, because they’re longer than they probably should be, thin and white like little branches. Every now and then they move a bit like tentacles, and it’s easy to imagine them at work - slowly turning human meat and bone into playthings.  
There’s a small pulse of blood on Hoseok’s side at the thought.- a moment later, his blade has been drawn. Bullets won’t do him any good here, for Kihyun is small and swift, and the tiny little holes would shrink back up in no time.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

‘Stop being on edge, little neonate, I can tell you don’t know what you’re doing’, Kihyun chastises, seemingly tired of the unbearable tension, as he rolls his eyes and waves a dismissive hand in the air. ‘I was only messing with you. I do not intend on releasing my pets, because they’re mine and serve a purpose – but it’s not my intention to violate the Masquerade either.’ He takes a seat on the nearest armchair, and looks as if he’s expecting Hoseok to do the same, right in front.  
Hoseok stays put.  
 ‘They are not who you’re looking for, and I was not being naughty this time. I promise.’ Kihyun’s smile is bright and patient as he continues to explain, stretching elegantly on his seat. ‘I sometimes use the sewer system for feeding purposes, like most of us do, but rarely bring home anyone from there. In fact, the little ones you hear down at the cellars have been with me for several years now, and I only keep them because I’m rather fond of my earlier work, but truthfully… I don’t really craft anymore. I’m comfortably settled here, and it would be an awful load of work to keep a separate laboratory.’ Unknowingly, Hoseok’s brows furrow a bit, and Kihyun huffs, offended although not a word has been uttered. ‘I’m not a butcher, little darling! Not having an appropriate working space would be ludicrous! But, in any case, I’m not lying to you. I didn’t kidnap anyone from the sewer system to play with, although your crusty-faced superiors sure would love to place the blame on me’, he scoffs, and Hoseok almost wants to imitate him.  
He has absolutely no reason to believe Kihyun, but also, there’s no proof that he’s lying. A quick check on the creatures below could tell him anything he needs to know, and it’s not like this particular Fiend would be unwilling to let him investigate. Although they are known for their cruelty and extreme lack of empathy, fleshcrafters are also usually very polite and cooperative, unless they have a very strong reason to be the opposite.  
Hoseok doesn’t know what to make of Kihyun. It doesn’t look like he belongs in any sect, and regardless of his horrendous power and questionable taste in decorations, there’s nothing particularly out of the ordinary. Maybe, just maybe, all he wants is to mind his own business, and it might be a good idea to move on and look elsewhere.  
‘I cannot leave without finishing my registration’, he argues with the unsettingly beautiful vampire, flipping his blades back into their holsters, ‘but if you allow me to check downstairs, I’ll confirm your innocence and leave. That’s all I need to ask of you. Won’t be long.’  
Hearing this, there’s a conflicted look on Kihyun’s face. He sits up, straightens and, in the most uncharacteristic tone that could possibly come out of his mouth, he asks, ‘and you’d leave? Just like that? I thought you’d ask me for help since, you know, I’ve been down at the lower warrens more than once.’ Hoseok cannot believe it at first, but the Fiend is actually pouting. ‘I know it’s rather uncommon to offer, but I’m just _so damn bored in here_! I want to hang out with someone cute for once.’  
‘I don’t think that’s a g—‘  
‘I know someone who might help’, Kihyun interrupts him, all sing-song tones, before he can finish his resolute refusal. ‘Obviously you have no leads, coming here was a waste of a night, and it would take days before something else comes up. Worst case scenario, you’ll be forced to navigate the entire tunnel system, and I can assure you, it’s as big as Seoul.’ The Fiend’s fangs glisten when he triumphantly smiles, white as chalk in the half-light. ‘Come on. I can tell you’re a very proficient brawler, but you’re going to need my brains. It can’t be that bad to have an ally, now, can it?’  
‘Who were you talking about before?’ Hoseok asks, completely disregarding the previous questions. ‘The Rat network is offline and they’re the only ones who can lead people in and out of the warrens. I’ve never heard of anyone else.’  
‘Ah, but they do not belong to your tiny little circle of acquaintances, I’m afraid!’ Kihyun seems enthusiastic now, as if his proposal has already been accepted and cleared. ‘They used to be Sabbat lackeys, but when their main warehouses got blown up, most of the sect scattered. These two were already planning on deserting anyway, so it was the perfect opportunity. Couldn’t just up and leave though, you know, because that’s not how the Black Hand works, so they had to find a haven that no one could easily access to lay low for a couple years.’  
‘What? They got the Nosferatu to agree with that?’ Hoseok asks in disbelief. ‘And more than one of them, too? I think you’re fucking with me now.’  
‘Oh, _I wish_ that was physically possible, neonate. But no’, Kihyun laughs again in that annoying manner of is, throwing his head back a bit. It makes Hoseok scowl. ‘Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are really not all there in the head, you know? They’ve got the strain of Malkav in them, and they got it bad. _Absolutely batshit insane_ , I think you can imagine. But, as such, they also got the gift of Insight.’  
At this, Hoseok perks up. He’s heard of Insight, but he’s not really sure he believes in it. No one within his close circle of allies suffers from that particular strain of the curse, as it is one of the most wretched and volatile. Kihyun seems to enjoy the sudden interest, and continues to talk excitedly. ‘Apparently, Minhyuk, the younger one, used to be a tarot reader before he was turned, and a very good one, at that. There’s a good chance he was born a natural medium, a very rare occurrence for humans, and eventually, it drove him completely mad. So when he was turned, the strain took an unusually tight hold on him. From what I’ve read, Insight comes and goes, and Lunatics just kind of live with it… they hear voices, and sometimes, they know things without having experienced them directly before. It’s not a gift they can control, none of them can, not even the elders… except for Minhyuk. He was already more mystic than the rest when he was alive, and now, it’s been amplified by the strain. I’ve been told he can look up information that no one else has access to, completely unplugged! It’s incredible.’  
‘Of course, this was incredibly convenient for Rats, so they agreed on having them both reside somewhere in the lower warren levels, and I just so happen to know exactly where.’  
‘It’s because you were a part of the sect, too? Did you leave at the same time?’ Hoseok asks, and now everything is starting to come together, painting a perfect picture in his head. If what Kihyun says is true though, he’s not sure how to feel about it.  
The Fiend’s beautiful smile fades a bit at this. ‘Truth is, I helped them get out. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were already blood-bonded when I met them. Minhyuk is way too strong, his mind so powerful, so fragmented, that he lives in constant distress. Hyunwoo is his anchor, his lover, almost soulmate. I say ‘almost’ because none of us have any souls left to speak of’, he laughs bitterly.  
Hoseok really, really doesn’t know what to say. From the beginning, he only intended on raiding Kihyun’s haven and slaughtering him, if needed – but now, he feels almost swayed. He’s always been confident when it came to brute force, experienced with more specific and stealth jobs. But this… for the first time, he doesn’t know if he wants to explore that far. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo seem like the kind of vampires who are best left undisturbed, buried deep down in their secret havens, their power far too chaotic to coexist with the surface dwellers. Vampires with that specific strain of the curse are too complex for him to understand, but also, tremendously dangerous. A Lunatic with complete control over its gift of Insight…  
On the other hand, it’s almost certain that Minhyuk would be able to help him understand what’s going on. Hoseok doesn’t know if he has anything to offer them in exchange, but the only way to find out is to meet, and personally ask all his questions.  
Apparently, he’s taken a bit too long with his contemplation, because Kihyun is now hanging from his arm, looking at him up close, almost hopeful. Hoseok’s jaw locks, but before he can push the smaller vampire away, his soft voice asks, concerned: ‘You’ve almost been crafted before… were you not? Would you like me to fix you? It probably hurts a lot…’  
It takes a second for Hoseok to realize he’s referring to his bent ribs. He’d barely escaped that one time, and there’s no fucking way he’s going to submit to flesh shaping magic again. So he shakes Kihyun off, not unkindly, but firmly, looking at him with a guarded expression on his cold face.  
What he needs now, is distance.  
  
‘Get ready to depart with me. I need you to take me to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s haven as soon as possible.’


End file.
